Forevermore
by plumeria
Summary: A one-on-one Quidditch match leads Draco and Harry into something more. Set to the cadence of a famous poem.


**Title:** Forevermore  
**Author:** Plumeria  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _The Raven_ belongs to Edgar Allen Poe. Inspirational artwork by **Lillithium** can be found at the hdholidays community on LiveJournal, or see link at my website.  
**Summary:** A one-on-one Quidditch match leads Draco and Harry into something more. Set to the cadence of a famous poem.

With thanks to **Liss** and **Merin** for betaing.

* * *

Once upon an autumn dreary, Harry pondered, tired and weary  
Trying to find some respite from the burdens that he bore  
While he sat upon the pitch, twiddling with the eager Snitch  
A fellow wizard – not a witch – though his enemy of yore  
Came with broom in hand before him, though his enemy of yore;  
"A game of Quidditch – nothing more." 

They would both so oft remember, on that late day in September  
Harry nodded in surprise, though glad their past they could ignore  
Eyes locked in exchange of truce, which a wry smile did produce  
Then the winged ball was loose and thus into the air they soar´d  
Racing, chasing on beloved brooms into the air they soar´d  
A chance for fun and nothing more.

Flying higher, zooming, turning, for the Snitch they both were yearning  
Through the clouds they chased each other, while heartbeats in their ears did roar  
Time reduced to just one focus, up there in their heavenly locus  
Thinking not of 'hocus pocus', only of who'd get to score  
Long had this event been waiting, just to see who'd get to score  
Two boys on brooms and nothing more.

Draco finally neared their quarry, so to him would go the glory  
He knew Harry trailed but little in this old familiar war  
Gryffindor increased his speed, hoping to regain the lead  
Both boys silently agreed this was what they're looking for  
Up in the air with no one there they found what they were looking for  
Just one thing and nothing more.

Two hands reached with all their might, brushed each other, did ignite  
Unexpected feelings that the boys had never felt before  
Sharing but a startled glance before returning to their dance  
Yet it was far more than chance which caused them to connect once more  
The Snitch escaped and yet they did fly close enough to touch once more  
Something new they're looking for.

The golden Snitch dove towards the lake; the boys must steer with no mistake  
Lest they plunge into the water, so must yearnings be ignored.  
Pulling up from his free fall, Draco snatched the winged ball  
Then he slowed down to a crawl and tumbled off onto the shore  
Harry followed, wondering what he'd find upon the grassy shore  
Unsure what he's looking for.

They sat awhile, silence unbroken, not a word had yet been spoken  
Red-gold leaves gave benediction as they opened a new door  
Unsure what to say or do, feelings that were still brand-new  
Knowing only it was true, love had hidden 'neath their war  
Youthful fascination grew into a love beneath their war  
Could they deny it anymore?

"Good match," said Draco, seeking Harry with his eyes, though slightly wary  
Would Wonder Boy refuse what'd passed between them just before?  
His words vanished in the breeze; Harry seemed so ill-at-ease  
Slouching there beneath the trees - this was whom he'd fallen for?  
Took so long to recognize that this was whom he'd fallen for.  
Cannot sit here anymore

"Yes, we are," Harry replied, speaking words so long denied  
Finally breaking silence but not trusting to say more  
Listening to sounds of breathing, while their thoughts continued seething  
With a pain akin to teething, feeling bared down to the core.  
Draco's piercing silver gaze left him bared down to the core.  
Cannot deny it anymore.

But with a touch to Harry's arm, Draco showed he meant no harm  
Breath caught and held as wand'ring fingers showed what was in store  
Lips touched lips in sweet exchange, though it seemed in passing strange  
Since this was such an abrupt change from the way they'd been before  
This was so much better than the battles that they'd had before  
Together now, forevermore.

[End  
21 Dec 2006

Both concrit and positive feedback are welcome.


End file.
